villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Za-Naron
Za-Naron is the main antagonist of 2012 TMNT episode: "The Power Inside Her". She was one of the first seven elder Aeons whose physical forms were disintegrated after 100 millennia and their spirits were each placed into the Soul Star to exist forever. This Aeon lived inside April's Aeon crystal and possessed April. Za-Naron is voiced by Mae Whitman, who also voiced her host April. Powers and Abilities Za-Naron is more adept and skillful in using her psychic powers than April, as she can easily defeated the Turtles, Casey, Tiger Claw, Rahzar and Fishface. Her abilities also very potent than Splinter, whom more skillful in combat than any of them is no match for Za-Naron's powers. She can also disintegrate any lifeform on cellular level at will, which would be fatal had the victim is not restored in time. Personality Unlike previous Big Bads that the protagonists faced previously, Za-Naron believed she was doing good in cleanse the world from evil. Even so, Za-Naron is ultimately still a delusional psychopath, as she commits murder to rid those whom stood on her path such as her host April and Donatello, despite her desire to cleanse the world of evil, justifying it to herself by claiming that her ends justified the means however she becomes physically afraid when April chooses her friends over power and tries to annihilate her for rejecting all the power in the universe she could have had. History Za-Naron was one of the first seven elder Aeons whose physical forms were disintegrated after 100 millennia and their spirits were each placed into the Soul Star to exist forever to prevent of being corrupted by Heart of Darkness. After the corruption was cleansed with help of April, April was rewarded with a crystal from the said Soul Star. Later on whenever April used her psychic powers, something was unexpectedly corrupting her and driving her insane. It's later apparent that it was due to Za-Naron's presence inside her Aeon crystal. Za-Naron successfully drove April to retake the crystal and immediately possessed her which is the city of War when Karai's friend Shinigami who knew her from Japan and assuming that she was brainwashed again after April use her teleportation powers to find out that she was no longer under his control that she was telling the truth. April was very upset when Shinigami took her sword to test her strength and limits. However, Karai orders Shinigami to give back April's sword which only the two girls fight. However Shinigami provokes April and Donatello tell his brothers that he wants to stop the fight before anything gets out of hand or bad. Za-Naron successfully made April completely angry and used her teleportation Powers by force however and completely made her go completely crazy. Karai stopped Shinigami and tells her to give April back her sword. However April was still physically angry at her and begins to draw her sword to kill her, but Donatello stops dark April/Za-Naron and calms her down before anything goes out of hand. Bat in the Belfry April complains to Donatello that she's been having strange nightmares and monsters however Donatello suggested that all their adventures in space is probably that she needed some time of getting used to going back to Earth which realizes Mikey was right all along about it that April completely refuses to take it off. As Donatello was about to take the crystal away from April to test it, however April snaps, telling him not to get too close to her Crystal. However, Mikey immediately makes fun of her by saying my precious similar to the way that he was with his ring when they was playing the game a little bit inspired of Lord of the Rings immediately tells them to leave her Crystal alone however finding out things more about it Mikey eventually took her Crystal to make his comics characters comes to life. Za-Naron/Dark April get completely angry at Donatello and accused him of saying where is my crystal I left it in your lab and now it's missing Donatello tells April to calm down that he sure that his brothers will find it however she couldn't relax at all and started to trash his laboratory and begins to panic when he tries to calm April down she immediately shouts at him and tell him to leave her alone Master Splinter did not like this aggressive attitude of April and tells her that she needs to let go of her Crystal she denies it that she doesn't want to let it go he tells her that the crystal is a clutch that she needs to let it off her mind she denies it again to tell him that it is not a clutch that it is very important to her but immediately found out that Mikey took it as she became very upset with him immediately as she successfully reconnect with her Crystal Donatello tells April that when they go back to the lab and wants to test it she denies it again once more and tell him that it's her Crystal that she will never take it off for anyone or anything else ever again. Darkest Plight After Oroku Saki becomes more foolish than ever and decided to mutate himself to Super shredder immediately suggested that Master Splinter had died from falling deeply which from the events of him battling Rat King and immediately becomes blinded by hallucinations of thinking that he was alive for two years since their battle become brainwashed again but having flashbacks of his sons and his dead deceased wife he successfully fight his demons but became shocking that he has been already dead as shredder begins to fight Leo and his sons including his adopted daughter. However he begins to attack April and Miwa she saved Miwa however she begins to struggle suddenly Za-Naron suggested that she was in trouble and gave her a little extra boost with her powers and it mediately help her with her friends that was in danger by Smashing the truck and send it directly back to his direction Shredder almost hurt Leonardo as Miwa begging Oroku to stop this that he can do something good for once Oroku immediately calms down and apologize to Miwa for his foolishness and violent actions kindly ask her for once to call him father instead of her real father she hesitate and could not go back to living in the tremendously lie for 16 years of not finding out that he was the one who accidentally killed her mother and lied to her and said that Master Splinter her biological father was the one who killed his lover but didn't she tells him that he will not call him father and striking him in his heart. The Power Inside Her Which as one stormy day Donatello wanted to increase her powers which he fears that the crystal has this something to make her change into a kind gentle teenager to an insanity psychopath however she refuses to take off the crystal decided to test her limits of her powers April begins to hear voices to her Donatello ask her if she has slight headaches or wants to stop the power off she tells him that she is fine before she could finish her sentence, Za-Naron manage to control of April spirit and body and made her go completely crazy in the laboratory where all the others heard a noise and went to the laboratory. as they begin to notice that everything a mess for her own safety they took the crystal off but somehow the Crystal had a mind of its own advantage to try reconnect its bond with April raph catches it and tell his brothers that he got it Master Splinter immediately demanded what was going on and what happened here Donatello tells Master Splinter that the Crystal has a strong bond of her and Destroy Everything of her he realized that the crystal has become a clutch and really wants to get to the bottom of this suggesting that meditation will know the truth at the meditation room he begins to meditate in April's mind as he had visions of the aliens from outer space that they tried to get the black hole peace generator And see the Aeons a shocking to see one of them has turned to the dark side April wakes up and demanding where was her Crystal Splinter explains that Donatello is in the lab testing it she demands that the crystal is her that no one should not take it from her his shots and tell her that she is too addicted to the alien Stone telling her kindly that she does not need their power as she must break this Bond connection with her crystal all of a sudden Za-Naron took control over April and force her and threatened her too use her psychic powers to choke Splinter almost half to death suddenly she was able to reconnect with her Crystal Donatello tried to stop the Crystal from its rebound and reconnection with April once again the crystal was back into April's Place Donatello demanding and ask April what is she doing suddenly she continues to use her psychic powers on Donatello as well splinter tells her to fight the evil influence on April as Za-Naron controls her she fears that she can't stop her at all fears that she is too strong and begin to control of April's body as she evil laugh at them and escaped from the lab. a manhole cover levitate to the sky as the storm clouds have begun to rotate around a center-point like they have become a supercell thunderstorm capable of producing a tornado. As she looks down on NYC, gloating at all the people below, April tries to fight Za-Naron, but she wants to purge the city of all evil. April seems to agree with her, wanting to destroy the evil to save everyone, before spotting the van that Casey commandeered racing through traffic as Casey loses the two flame-engulfed Elite Foot-bots, but can't avoid a dumpster that causes the van to flip onto its side and crash. Casey kicks out the windshield to escape, but is soon confronted by Tiger Claw and Fishface. As they overpower Casey and prepare to finish him off, April descends to confront them. Fishface goes after her first, but thanks to Za-Naron from the Aeon crystal, April overpowers Fishface and knocks him out. Rahzar attempts to attack her from behind, but gets psychically slammed by a dumpster, leaving only Tiger Claw, who is simply held aloft and psychically choked before being flung into the wall and knocked out himself. Casey is stunned to see April take all three of Super Shredder's goons out on her own, but is soon joined by Leo, Raph, and Mikey, who wonder want to know what happened, before April is given control again, but before they can talk to her, Za-Naron takes control again and she leaves their presence. The Turtles except Donatello and Casey chase April to the Channel 6 building, and confront her on the roof. However, as April again regains control and wonders what's going on as she can't remember recent events, Za-Naron takes control again, and Mikey realizes it's the Aeon crystal that's to blame. As the entity within the Aeon Crystal takes full control of April again, she introducing herself as Za-Naron, and prepares to face the Turtles and Casey as Donnie tracks April to the Channel 6 building. As Leo wonders what Za-Naron wants, Za-Naron reveals herself to be one of several ancient Aeon elders whose physical body was destroyed, but their spirits were transferred into the Aeon Sol Star for protection. However, when April was given the Sol Star fragment for helping to purge the Aeons of the dark influence of the Heart of Darkness, Za-Naron was slowly taking over April in mind and spirit, but at the cost of being corrupted because of Earth and all the corruption Za-Naron sensed within humanity and the planet, and now Za-Naron wants to purge the Earth of all that corruption, even if it means wiping out humanity to do so. After psychically flinging the Turtles and Casey off the roof, they recover and watch as Donnie climbs up to confront April himself, but Za-Naron warns him to stay out of her way. Donnie tries to reach April, but April can't fight off Za-Naron's influence. Apologizing to Donnie, April lets Za-Naron retake control, and fed up with Donnie's attempts to get April to destroy the crystal and fight off her influence, Za-Naron lifts Donnie up in her grip, and reduces him to atoms for his interference, much to the shock and horror of Donnie's brothers and Casey. As rain begins to fall, Za-Naron lets out a triumphant roar as she zaps the Channel 6 broadcast tower with lightning, knocking the Turtles off. By the time they recover, April has vanished. As Casey and the Turtles mourn Donnie and fear he's gone forever, April is soon granted control of her body again as she crashes onto a rooftop in exhaustion, and realizes to her horror that by letting Za-Naron help her with her psychic powers all this time and protecting her Aeon crystal in the process, she's now murdered the one Turtle whom she loved because of her obsession over her Aeon crystal and belief she needed it to help her psychic powers. However, before she can suffer any more guilt over what she's done, Za-Naron regains control and tells her she made her choice by picking the crystal over the Turtles and Casey, and tells her to let go of her connection to them and aid Za-Naron with purging the Earth of its corruption, starting with NYC. The first target for April and Za-Naron: Hun and the Purple Dragons, who are about to mug a helpless old lady unless she pays for protection. April's arrival allows the lady to flee, but when Hun wonders if April is here to play, she easily overpowers him and the Purple Dragons. Impressed, Hun offers April the choice of joining the Purple Dragons, but Za-Naron refuses and sends him flying, crashing into a parked car as the Turtles and Casey arrive. Leo tries to reason with Za-Naron again, but she warns them to stay out of her way, or she'll cleanse them as she did Donnie. Casey fears that they can't attack Za-Naron if April is still in there somewhere, but the Turtles agree that after what happened to Donnie, April is gone, and they must take her down, leaving Casey devastated. Raph restrains her, but Mikey can't bring himself to attack April, allowing Za-Naron to break free and attempt to crush Raph, only to be restrained by Leo and Mikey, saving Raph. However, this gives the Turtles and Casey a chance to try and reach April, reminding her of everything they've been through together, such as Mutagen Man, their adventures with the Fugitoid, Master Splinter, Ice Cream Kitty, everything. Despite their best attempts to reach April, Za-Naron refuses to let April resurface, blasts them all away, and after tossing Casey aside when he tries to protect Raph, she prepares to cleanse him as well, but as Raph begins to feel himself being ripped apart on the molecular level, he tries one last time to reach April by reminding her of Donnie. As visions of Donnie, along with her guilt of murdering him flash through her mind, April is able to regain control, stop Za-Naron from murdering Raph as well, and restrain Za-Naron long enough for Leo and Mikey to recover and Leo to tell her that she's the only one with the power to destroy the Aeon crystal once and for all. Fighting off Za-Naron for just long enough, April tears the Aeon crystal from her neck, and with a final, furious yell, throws the crystal to the pavement, shattering it. However, this results in Za-Naron being exorcised from April's body now that her link to April was destroyed, and reassuming a physical form as the Aeons' corrupted form seen on Xaava-Dal. Furious that April chose her friends, family, and humanity over having all the power in the universe, Za-Naron charges her in retaliation, but furious over what Za-Naron put her through, April draws her tanto blade, charges Za-Naron back, and when the two collide, April slays Za-Naron once and for all, ripping her physical form to shreds, and leaving Za-Naron's energy to disperse as Za-Naron lets off one, final anguished scream of defeat before being silenced for good. Later on, the murder on Donatello by Za-Naron is undone when April restored the dying Donatello to life by reassembled his dispersed molecules. Trivia *When Za-Naron surfaces in her host April, her hair style is similar to Kala, another character from the 1987 Series. *Za-Naron is the first villain to kill one of the protagonists. *Many fans compared Za-Naron to Dark Willow due to her caused April turned into malevolent villainess. *Za-Naron's line when she said, "There is no April, Only Za-Naron.", is the similar one given by Zuul when possessed Dana Barrett. *Za-Naron also regarded as one of the most frightening antagonists of the series. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Possessor Category:TMNT Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Psychics Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Brainwashers Category:Alter-Ego Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Delusional Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Female Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Wrathful Category:Amoral Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Stalkers